


The Other Golden King

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Watersports, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi comes to Yata with a very strange request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Golden King

“Ok lemme get this straight,” Yata said, scratching the back of his neck. He was determined to avoid eye contact. “What exactly is it you’re asking me to do here?”

Fushimi sighed. “I want you to urinate on me for sexual reasons.”

“Jesus Christ!” Yata said, a deep blush rising on his face. “Keep your voice down! You don’t need to say it like… like _that…” ___

“How would you like me to say it, Misaki?” Fushimi said, leaning in close. He gently blew on Yata’s ear, then whispered, “What if I said I want you to piss on my slutty fucking face, then?”

Yata swallowed hard. Fushimi pulled away, and straightened his collar. “I’m not saying you _have_ to do it,” he said. “No pressure. All I’m asking is for you to simply _consider_ it.”

And consider it Yata did. He did more than consider it. A few days later, he called Fushimi.

“Yes, Misaki?” came Fushimi’s voice.

“I want to do it,” Yata said.

“Oh? Do what?” Fushimi said.

“Don’t play dumb,” Yata said. “You know what.”

“But Misaki,” Fushimi said. “However will you be able to do it if you can’t even say it?”

“Fuck,” Yata said.

“Use your words, Misaki,” Fushimi said.

“I know! Just stop being a smug bastard for a second and maybe I will.”

“So,” Fushimi said. “What is it that you want to do?”

Yata said nothing.

“Misaki?” came Fushimi’s voice. “Are you still--”

“I wanna piss on you,” Yata said. “I wanna piss on your naked body. For…” Yata was grateful that Fushimi couldn’t see the blush returning to his cheeks. “For sexual reasons,” he finished.

Fushimi laughed. “Excellent,” he said. “Do you have any plans for this evening?”

“No,” Yata said. “I kept it open.”

“Perfect,” said Fushimi. “My place, then? Say, around 7 o’clock?”

“Yeah,” Yata said. “I’ll be there.”

“And make sure no one knows where you’re going,” Fushimi said.

“I know, I know! Jeez, I’ve done this before, you know.”

Fushimi chuckled. “Don’t I know it.”

Yata clenched his teeth. “Yeah, well,” Yata said, “bye.” Without another word, he hung up.

And with that, he sat in silence for a while. He absently picked at a scab on his arm, watching the clouds pass overhead. Just what had he gotten himself into?

He made a point to arrive at Fushimi’s apartment complex at exactly 7 o’clock. Fushimi was waiting for him in the lobby. Before Yata could so much as mutter a halfhearted greeting, Fushimi pulled him into a kiss.

“What, are you crazy?” Yata said. “What if your neighbors see?”

“Let them,” Fushimi. “What are they gonna do about it?”

Before he knew it, Yata was pinned against the wall of the elevator with Fushimi’s tongue down his throat. Fushimi broke the kiss to speak. “When we get off at my floor,” he said, “I want you to slam me against the wall across from the elevator.”

“Can you ever just be normal?” Yata said, pulling Fushimi back in for another kiss.

“Will you do it?” Fushimi said.

“Fine,” Yata said.

Just in time, the elevator dinged and Yata slammed Fushimi against the wall of the hallway, pinning his hands on either side of Fushimi’s head. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed him deeply.

A sudden noise from further down the hallway made Yata start, and he turned toward the source of the sound, spittle flying from his lips. A middle-aged woman had seen them and dropped her laundry basket.

Yata felt as though someone had stabbed him in the gut with an icy knife.

“Why hello there Sato-san,” said Fushimi cordially, reaching into his pocket for his keys. “Sorry if my guest and I have disturbed your evening.”

Yata could see stars in the corners of his vision.

“Hope your family is well,” Fushimi said, unlocking the door and dragging Yata in behind him.

When the door had finally shut, Yata felt his senses return. “You knew she was going to be there,” Yata said. “I don’t know how but you knew, you did this on purpose.”

“I didn’t know for _sure,”_ Fushimi said. “She’s usually done with the laundry about this time. But the biggest gamble whether or not you would show up on time.”

Yata grabbed him by the collar. “You sick bastard,” he hissed. Fushimi was grinning.

“What’s the matter, Misaki? You weren’t so shy a minute ago. Besides,” he said, lowering his voice, “isn’t getting caught exciting?”

Yata couldn’t think of anything to say, so he pulled Fushimi into a rough kiss. Fushimi cradled Yata’s face in his hands while Yata began unbuttoning Fushimi’s shirt. When Fushimi shrugged out of the shirt, Yata pulled off his own shirt and threw it in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said, unbuckling his belt as he turned toward the bedroom.

“Wait,” Fushimi said, grabbing hold of his arm.

“What’s the matter?” Yata said.

“We’re not going to the bedroom,” Fushimi said.

“Huh?”

“Listen,” Fushimi said, “you’re an excellent lay but I’m not going to let you piss on my bed.”

“But I thought--”

“We’re doing this in the shower,” Fushimi said.

“Oh,” Yata said, embarrassed. “I guess that’s why they call it a golden shower, huh?”

“Don’t quit your day job,” Fushimi said, giving him a peck on the lips, “whatever _that_ is.”

They made their way to the bathroom and Fushimi roughly tore aside the shower curtain while shrugging out of his pants.

He stepped into the shower and beckoned Yata to come in after him. Yata finished slipping out of his boxers and followed. Fushimi pulled him into an embrace, burying his face in Yata’s hair.

While they were entwined in each other’s arms, Fushimi reached down and began stroking himself in preparation. “Did you drink a lot of fluids, like I told you?” he said.

“Yeah,” Yata admitted. In his opinion, this entire procedure was unnecessarily humiliating. “I’ve had to go for a while.”

“Good,” said Fushimi, placing a kiss on Yata’s jaw. He still had one hand working his dick. “Now,” he said. “Here’s the plan. I’m going to lie on the bottom of the tub. And when I say so, I want you to start on my abdomen and work your way up to my face.”

“That doesn’t sound very comfortable,” said Yata.

Fushimi grinned. “It’s not supposed to be. But pace yourself, ok?”

Yata took a deep breath. “Ok,” he said.

Fushimi took his position on the floor of the tub with his head resting against the far end and his knees bent, hand still pumping his cock. Yata stood over him and took his own dick in his hands.

“Wait,” he said. “Aren’t you gonna take your glasses off?”

“What fun would that be?” said Fushimi.

“Whatever,” said Yata. “Whenever you’re ready, I guess.”

“Ok,” Fushimi said, making eye contact. “I’m ready.”

Yata let loose. His piss slid down the sides of Fushimi’s abdomen and pooled in his bellybutton. Slowly, he started to aim the stream higher, at Fushimi’s chest.

Fushimi was stroking himself faster. He was moaning with abandon now, and Yata couldn’t get enough of the sound. “Yes,” he said. His expression was blissful. “Piss on my face now, Misaki,” he said. “Do it.”

Yata obeyed. The piss splattered off Fushimi’s face and onto the side of the shower, soaking into his hair and coating his glasses in little beaded droplets.

Then, to Yata’s horror, Fushimi opened his mouth wide. He let Yata’s piss roll over his tongue and down his throat, dripping down his chin onto his chest.

“What the fuck!” Yata exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were gonna do _that!” ___

But Fushimi didn’t seem to hear him. From the sound of it, he was very close to climaxing. The stream of piss flowed to a stop and Yata stood in stunned silence as Fushimi brought himself the rest of the way to orgasm. His semen mingled with the piss remaining on the floor of the tub.

“Holy shit,” Yata said. “You’re disgusting.”

Panting, Fushimi sat up, and looked up at Yata.

“How does it taste?” Yata said.

“It’s the worst thing I have ever tasted,” he said, licking his lips. Yata watched as a dribble of his own piss rolled down Fushimi’s chin, onto his toned naked body. He had never beheld a more debaucherous sight.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Yata said. “I must be crazy.”

“Oh?” Fushimi said. “And why is that?”

“Because,” Yata said, “looking at you here, the way you are now--”

“You mean covered in your piss?”

“Yeah,” Yata said. “I’ve never wanted you more. I’ve never wanted to kiss your lips more than I do now.”

Fushimi looked up at Yata with genuine surprise. “Holy shit,” he said with a grin. “You’re disgusting.”

Yata helped him to his feet and kissed him. The taste of his own piss on Fushimi’s lips was revolting but he couldn’t get enough. It was still warm. He ran his fingers through Fushimi’s piss soaked hair. The inside of Fushimi’s mouth was sour as Yata ran his tongue around the inside.

Without breaking the kiss, Fushimi reached behind them and turned on the shower. Immediately, freezing cold water began pouring down on the two of them. Yata yelped in surprise and jumped out of the way of the stream.

Fushimi giggled.

“That’s not funny,” Yata said. Heedless of the temperature of the water, Fushimi let it pour down onto him and rinse his body clean.

“But Misaki,” he said. “Now it’s your turn.”

He kissed Yata deeply on the mouth. Cold water dripped onto Yata’s skin but he wrapped his arms around Fushimi anyway. The water was starting to warm up. Fushimi wrapped one of his hands around Yata’s cock and began to stroke. Yata gasped.

Fushimi rained kisses down Yata’s jaw as he stroked him up and down. Fushimi sucked on the delicate flesh of Yata’s neck. Yata was helpless.

The water had heated up in earnest and the two of them were entwined beneath the steamy flow of the shower. Fushimi had yet neglected to remove his glasses.

“It’s funny,” he said. “I can’t see a thing.”

“Then you should--”

But before Yata could finish, Fushimi slid down to his knees.

“Oh,” said Yata. _“Oh.” ___

With one hand wrapped around the base of Yata’s cock, Fushimi took the tip into his mouth.

Yata let out what might have been a whimper as Fushimi began sucking him off, moving in a steady rhythm. Yata ran his fingers through Fushimi’s wet hair with one hand and steadied himself against the wall of the shower with the other hand.

“Ah,” he said. “Fuck.” All he could do was spout profanities and make undignified grunts of pleasure.

It didn’t take very long, though Yata would never have admitted it. Soon he was finishing with a satisfied groan, his cum sliding down Fushimi’s open throat.

He was panting, looking down at Fushimi.

“To think I let you kiss me with that mouth,” he said.

Fushimi grinned. “I could say the very same to you.”

“Hey,” Yata said, a tad hesitant.

“What is it?” said Fushimi, climbing to his feet.

“Do you think… next time… maybe… we could switch?”

“Misaki,” said Fushimi. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I think so,” Yata said. “What do you think I’m saying?”

“I think you’re saying that you want me to piss on you.”

“Yeah,” Yata said. “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.”

Fushimi grinned. “I’ll have to check my schedule.”

**Author's Note:**

> nnnnhhhggg i'm a thirsty little flower. you have to water me you have to use your pee


End file.
